Altered Mirror: Ch. 6
by Defiant
Summary: Continuation of ST vs B5 crossover. Sorry for the delay in this. Ch 7 is in production.


Chapter 6 

Lieutenant Commander Erin Greene was now in charge of the _JAMES KIRK, _she stood up from the Tactical Station as she completed some needed repairs to the severely damaged station.She looked down at her uniform, lubricants and various other greases were smudged all over it.She surveyed the bridge and was shocked to realize that the bridge had miraculously returned to its normal appearance.She placed both her hands on the railing nearby taking a brief break before moving on to her next task.

She recalled her conversation with the Chief Engineer a few moments earlier advising her that the Warp Core was now back on line and that they now have full Warp capabilities.She was elated, that was wonderful news, it had only taken her crew an hour and 10 minutes after Commander Lance departed for them to complete the repairs.They were ahead of schedule. 

Now though she was having trouble contemplating on whether or not to pursue her Commander and rendezvous with the _ENTERPRISE._Her gut feeling was to Warp out ASAP, but her rational side told her to consider all other options first.

Her comm badge chimed off, she reluctantly tapped it,"Greene here", she responded.

_"Ma'am, Lieutenant Wilkes here, Watch Officer for the Brig, the Centauri prisoner is getting restless and insists an appointment with the Commander."_

Greene shook her head, "Lieutenant I'll be down shortly, inform our guest."

_"Yes Ma'am." _

Greene surveyed the bridge once more, turned around and headed for the turbolift. It didn't take long for her reach her quarters.Once there she dispensed with her soiled uniform and immediately took a sonic shower to clean up.With a clean uniform on, she exited her quarters and made her way to the Brig. 

She entered the Brig and noticed the Lieutenant manning the security console.An Ensign stood silently by.The Lieutenant stood there with both his hands firmly resting on the console as if from preventing him to move anywhere else.

She then heard the all too familiar sound of the force field meeting an object.Her attention was quickly turned to the sound and she noticed the prisoner intentionally setting off the field.He had wrapped his hand up in a garment and purposely placed it in the field and removed it.

Greene turned around to face the Lieutenant for an explanation.

"He has been doing that for the last 15 minutes", he explained in a gritted teeth fashion.

Greene smiled and felt somewhat guilty for taking her time in coming to the brig.She then stepped closer to cell, close enough for the prisoner to notice her arrival.

"Are you the relief for our young Lieutenant Wilkes?"Mollari blurted. 

Greene let a few seconds pass before responding, "No, I am the Commander of this vessel."

"You!?!, I thought, what's his name…Commander Lance was in charge of this ship."

"Oh," she started, "he is.However he is not on board and therefore I am in charge."

Mollari snorted, "You humans I will always have a difficult time understanding.Placing a great responsibility and trust to a female."

Greene was caught off guard by the remark, immediately she thought of the Ferengi, who also considered women to be lower than men.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way and since I am the Commander of this ship at this moment in time I have more serious matters to attend.Enjoy your stay." Greene nodded and proceeded to leave. 

Mollari was steamed, "Wait!!!" he yelled, "please."

Greene stopped, but didn't turn around. 

"I have been locked up for an enormous amount of time, I am not completely myself."

Greene remained in her position with her back facing him. 

"I am hungry and require conversation.Your Lieutenant doesn't talk much."

She smiled and looked to the Lieutenant and gave him wink."Replicate whatever dish he wants and talk to our guest."' 

"Yes Ma'am." The Lieutenant replied without hesitation. 

"Wait, don't leave." Mollari pleaded. 

She finally turned around, "Why?" 

"You have captured me and treated me unfairly, I deserve somekind of explanation.After all, I am the Ambassador for the Centauri Republic." 

Greene took a couple steps closer, "No you don't Ambassador.Your people attacked my ship without provocation.Based on the information I received about your people, you have started a needless war." 

"Needless war you say.The Centauri Republic are born rulers, we are meant to rule.The other races don't understand that yet.But they will, one way or another, they will.Eventually you will too."

The tone in Mollari's voice was cold and somehow sent a shiver down Greene's back, she didn't like him or these Centauri for that matter.

"Your sick", she concluded and left the Brig. 

Mollari smiled, how he loved to get under the skin of others.He then turned his attention to the Lieutenant, who by now had moved to another console.Mollari watched intently and if he hadn't seen from his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed it.The console some how produced a tray of food and drink.

The Lieutenant brought it over, placed it on the floor and returned to his console.

Mollari didn't know what kind of food or drink it was that was placed on the floor, for him it smelled good.Whatever it was he didn't care, he was hungry.He immediately thought the Lieutenant was torturing him for just placing his food out of reach.Then a bluish shimmer of lights surrounded the tray and it disappeared.Just as quickly it reappeared right next to him.

Mollari wasn't sure how he had been taken and quickly assessed that this type of device was used for that purpose.He touched the food it felt real.He knew he saw this tray appear out of nowhere; these humans he determined were far more dangerous than the humans he normally dealt with.Mollari took a bite then quickly consumed the rest of his food.Mollari also knew at this moment he had to capture this ship at all costs, with this type of technology, he could win any war he entered, he smiled to himself and started to chuckle.

Vir Cotto had finally returned to his quarters. Doctor Franklin thoroughly checked him out after a long tedious stay at Med Lab.Vir came to a mirror and inspected his face, considering the beating he took, his face could have been worse.He touched a bruise just above his right eye, _ouch!, still tender_ he thought, it would heal he knew.

"How's the bruise?" 

A shrill shot up the middle of Vir's back at the familiar voice, he didn't have to turn around to see who it was, but he felt better to turn around anyway. 

"Mr. Morden" Vir began, "How…

"Delighted to see you too Mr. Cotto."Morden interrupted as he stood up.

Vir took a step back.

"Do not worry Vir, I am not here to do harm to you.In fact my associates and I are here out of concern." 

"Concern? What do you mean?" Vir asked. 

"Our dear Londo Mollari.You see he hasn't been in contact with us for sometime, hence you see our concern.Have seen him lately?"

Vir was surprised, Londo was very punctual with any meeting he had with Mr. Morden. 

"No, come to think of it I haven't."

"My associates have thoroughly searched this station and have not seen any sign of him.Are you sure you have not seen him?"

"I am sure," Vir was concerned now, "Londo doesn't usually tell me when he is meeting with you, however he normally lets me know any appointments he has, whether on the station or off." 

Morden kept a close eye on Vir to detect any lies.

"I believe you Vir.But my question still remains unanswered."

Vir started to pace the room, trying to think of any and all options.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the strange new ships?"Morden finally asked. 

Vir stopped dead in his tracks, "There has only been a handful of their officers on the station.I do know they had a run in with some of our ships before.This single ship is definitely a force to reckon with, they did make our own destroyers appear rather weak.I suppose there could be something to do with the new ships, but I doubt it.They are quite friendly and will try to help others."

"Indeed," Morden considered the words Vir had said,"Well I must go.If you happen to come across Londo, please do inform him that we are seeking him." 

"I will relay the message."

With that Morden stood up and left Vir's quarters.

Vir was relieved to see him go, he was always felt that death lurked around when Morden when was near.

Vir was genuinely concerned for Londo.He may not have agreed with most of Londo's decisions in the past, but he was a good friend to Vir and he did give him the chance to prove himself.For that Vir will always be grateful and loyal to Londo.

"Sir, all Starfuries have been launched and the communications have been sent."

The Captain stood poised on the bridge of the _EXETER, _confidence emanated from him, even though he was a newly commissioned Captain.It didn't bother him one bit that his own father got him this command.At least he had a command, he knew it was his destiny to command; how he achieved that destiny was of no consequence to him.All in all though he was pleased that he received this command, at least someone believed him fit enough for commanding a ship and a destroyer at that.

From his vantage point he could see in extreme clarity the elegant lines and curvatures of this new foe.He admired this ship called _ENTERPRISE _as far as he was concerned she was a beauty.Although he did have a difficult time understanding that this new ship and the other one, in close proximity to _BABYLON 5,_ posed a great and detrimental danger to Earth Alliance.The information presented to him didn't have a name for the ship located by _BABYLON5, _only that it was there and it was the cause for him to be here with this one. They were humans and from the information he reviewed from the reports, they came from another universe.He couldn't believe this and concluded that the intelligence report was flawed and that who ever filed the report was severely mistaken.The Captain believed it to be one of the human colonies from the early days of exploration that someone must have forgotten about.Still this intrigued him; he enjoyed the prospect of exploration and somewhat envied these new humans at the adventure before them_ _

_ _

_What technology could they pose that would create a danger to Earth? _He thought to himself and then recalled the communiqué from EarthGov, _due to the unforeseen circumstances and the unstable treaty with the Centauri Republic, you are to intercept the 'Federation' ship_ _and attempt to have her surrender to the Earth Alliance…AT ALL COSTS._The Captain didn't believe for a minute that any Captain would willingly surrender their ship.However they had a plan.

"Sir an energy barrier has just been placed around their ship."

"A shield of some kind, interesting technology indeed.Will our weapons penetrate the barrier?" the Captain asked. 

"Captain sir," another Officer interrupted, "communications are receiving a reply."

The Captain remained fixed to the monitor as an image of a man several years older than him and with much less hair came to view.

"I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship _ENTERPRISE._"

The signal was cut off, Sheridan immediately turned to face one of the Minbari crew members, he didn't have an answer and spoke quickly to Lennier who then explained the signal was not cut, but rather jammed.

The Minbari crew tried to break through the jamming source, but their valiant efforts were in vain.Their ships continued to race on through void space.

Lance was worried and began to pace the bridge, he felt out of control with the situation; helpless that there was nothing that he could do to help.He turned to the main viewer, the sight he saw was more different than he had ever encountered, there were no visible starlines just open nothing empty and void.

Lennier approached Lance he noticed the concern and assumed some words of encouragement might relieve some of the worry. 

"Commander, rest assured, Captain Sheridan will see a way to assist you and your friends.Sheridan has been through much himself and is quite resourceful." 

Lance wasn't sure what this alien was trying to tell him and thought for a moment that he would say more but rather refrained from it.Lance returned a look to him, while trying to remember what his name was.He wanted to say Minbari, but if memory served that was just his race.

"Thank you…" Lance returned as he tried to fill in the last part with the Minbari's name.

"Lennier."Lennier completed, sensing the humans attempt at recalling his name.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean you any disrespect."

"No apology is necessary, you do not disrespect me."Lennier assured.

Lennier resumed his position next to Captain Sheridan and Lance turned around to face the view port willing with all his might that this little ship would go faster.

Commander Greene resumed her position on the Bridge.After talking to the Centauri prisoner, she realized that she needed to assist the _ENTERPRISE _and Commander Lance, she determined they would be in trouble.She called it her gut instinct.She didn't trust these Centauri and something told not to trust these humans from the Earth Alliance either. 

For the first time ever she sat in the Command Chair and it felt good."Helm, lay in an intercept course for the_ ENTERPRISE_, take us out of the area at Full Impulse." 

The Ensign residing at the Conn, quickly recited the orders as he furiously tapped in the necessary command sequences, "Aye, intercept course laid in, Impulse Engines are on line and responding at Full Impulse." 

The _JAMES KIRK _left it's orbit around _BABYLON 5_ and continued to accelerate, when the ship achieved enough distance, the Warp Nacelles lit up with a bright blue then disappeared into warp. 

Not far behind several dark ships mysteriously appeared then just as quickly disappeared in the same direction as the _JAMES KIRK._

_ _

_ _

Picard completed his standard greeting to the Earth Alliance ship, when the image of the Captain of the other ship appeared on the view screen.Picard was prepared for any and all situations when 'First Contact' was to be initiated.The image before him changed all that.Riker and most of the other bridge crew let out a slight _gasp_ as they recognized the smiling figure before them.

_ _

END CHAPTER 6 


End file.
